Cry for Love
by ulquihime7980
Summary: Modern Day: Love is something that I never experienced since my father died. Now, I'm married to a beast of a man that I know won't love me like I'm falling in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/ Hey guys, I'm back and just updated my new story for Dragon's Bait. I started on this chapter some weeks ago so I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Oh, I've decided to out the copyrighted symbols on everyone of my chapters. I've been hearing a lot of people taking stories from other writers. Please don't get offended, I'm trying to keep my work safe and not to sue anyone. They will be more of these signs on my other stories as well. The next chapter of Meaning will be up soon, I'm still working on it.**

**(C)**

Chapter 1

Alys was sitting in the living room with her Uncle Gower, Aunt Etta and cousin Una; which they were also her adoptive parents since her father died six years ago from cancer; discussing about another way for them to mess with her life once again by giving her away to a fellow she has never met.

"An arranged marriage?" she asked still trying to grasp the information that her 'father' just told her.

"Yes, an arranged marriage. You're marrying an important person to my businesses," Gower said with a smirk. Of course, he hasn't really seen this guy he's sending his niece/daughter too.

Alys knew he was speaking of his multi-million tire company and her father's Tin and jewelry shop that were a multi-billionaire business. She unnoticeable gritted her teeth with anger but was still composed. Una was glare pouting at her father and Alys for talking about something that wasn't about her but was glad that she doesn't have to see Alys every day. Alys stayed silent for a while before she asked..

"Why does it have to be me? Una would be a better choice than me," Alys asked curiously.

"Una is already in a relationship with another young man and she didn't want to be with someone else," Etta answered with her head lifted up with pride.

Una smiled at her mother for her praise. Her boyfriend, Nathan who works for her father, was the best guy that ever happened to her since the existence of Justin Bieber was signed. She would always rub her relationship in Alys face with every chance that she could get, even though Nathan doesn't like it when she does it.

"I'll give you some time to comprehend the information and since you don't have anything to do; I'm going to give you money so you can go shopping for an outfit to meet this young man in two days," Gower replied while getting out of his seat and left the room with his wife and daughter right behind him.

Alys stayed behind before she went into her bedroom to get her car keys to leave the house. She had to go to work in the next part of town. Alys really didn't want any of her family to know about what she did, already knowing that they will have a fit. Basically, she was barely at home anyways, but they really don't care where she goes as long she stays away from them everything is good.

She arrived at her jewelry shop _Love to the Eye _in Griswold, France. It was a three story store that has three levels with different kinds of stones, rubies, bands, necklaces, office, lunchroom, meeting room and a creative room; where Alys makes her new jewelry or special orders. Parking her new 2010 light blue Nissan Almera in the owners' car space she got out, locked the door and went inside her store. Alys went into her office and started doing payroll, checking the accounts, online orders, in-store orders, emails and events that would invite them for a showcase.

Already forgetting what her uncle/father wanted her to think about was gone from her mind. Her assistant, Risa, came in the office to see Alys so deep in the computer that she was close to falling off her rolling chair. Risa smiled softly at her best friend, but was worried about her personal life outside of her jobs; her uncle wasn't the best man to live with since he treats Alys like garbage eh found on the slum streets.

Since her father died six years ago, Risa noticed the changes in her best friend and boss. Alys was a dead women walking. Albdelard was her father's name and was the only person Alys had left in her life. He was a very wise and gentle soul but he did have a side of him that he never showed unless he saw something that wasn't right. He loved his daughter with all that he had since her mother died while giving birth to her. When he died, the love left Alys and now the word 'loves' meaning is taboo to her.

"Yes Risa, is there anything that you need?" Alys asked nonchalantly.

"Mrs. Torono placed an order a few weeks ago for a limeade 26 carat diamond ring in a size 9. She was wondering if it arrived yet?" Risa replied. She could hear the clicks of the keys on the keyboard and then a stop of the noise.

"The ring arrived today at 3:30. Check the in the creative room to see if it's there," Alys instructed. Risa nodded and left Alys alone once again in her office. Still going over the emails and seeing that some of the showcases in Berlin were this Friday evening. She checked the best rates in hotels for good prices so she and Risa could have some relaxation time while they were there. She found one for two beds one room costing 1,284 euros then she went on to find airline tickets.

While looking she saw a picture of a bride and a groom climbing on a charter plane to go off to their honeymoon. They were happily waving goodbye to whomever before they left. Alys stared at the photo thinking about what her uncle/father told her today.

"_An arranged marriage, huh? Tch another way for them to get rid of me, after what they've done to me for years on end? What did I do to deserve this?" _she thought.

Alys had thought about marriage but that was a long time ago when she thought that her father was going to survive to walk her down the aisle to the love of her life. Now it's just distant memory that went along with him in the ground. A lone tear trailed down her face then she wiped it away and went back to find airline tickets.

"_I wonder what kind of man they set me up with."_

"I hope he's not like them or stupid like some muscle heads," she said. Alys went back to finding tickets before Risa came back and do some research on spas and salons. She smiled and opened another window for Risa later before they go out to eat for dinner.

**Somewhere in Central Paris**

If you would look up in the bright blue sky the only thing that you would see is a bird like dot moving, but if you look more closely and hard enough you would be able to see two strong golden wings flapping up and down to stay in the air, the scales on the body of this creature was shining brightly, the mane was flowing like ocean waves with poise and strength from the wind. This beautiful creature is called a Dragon. But just a Dragon; The Great and Powerful Golden Dragon and his name is Selendrile. He was just returning back to his office after having a discussion with his 'nosey family that needs to stay out his personal life' about an arranged marriage with a business man's niece.

"_I think his name was Gordon something? Or was it Goad? Or Gow..? Whatever that man's name is how dare my family stick their nose into my personal life? Just deciding on a whim to get me some kind of women to marry so they can have grandkids." _Selendrile thought puffing smoke out of his snout.

When he was close to arriving at his building, Selendrile changed into a small hummingbird so he can fit through the crack in the office window. He saw Atherton coming through the doors. Selendrile flew in his office, changed into his human form and put on his clothes. Selendrile was already behind his desk when Atherton came in his office.

"Hello there Atherton, how's are you today?" Selendrile asked.

Atherton was a mid-50 years old and works as a lawyer for Mayor Anne Hidalgo and Gower. He's also part of an old as time secret organization called Fey Hunters. Of course, Selendrile already knew about Atherton's secret life so he had to make sure that his identity won't be trifled with by Atherton.

"I'm fine and you?" Atherton replied with a fake smile of sincerity.

"Better then yesterday. What can I do for you?" Selendrile said also with a fake smile saying 'get down to business already. I got a lot of things to do and you're messing with the remaining time I have left before I go home.'

"I'm here on behalf of my client, Gower, concerning with the arrangements of marriage." Atherton waited to proceed and Selendrile gave him a nod to continue. "Since both parties family agrees on this marriage both you and the niece have to meet in a week or so and the wedding is going to be in two months."

"_In two months? That's a bit too soon, isn't it? What does the one I'm supposed to marry think about this?" _Selendrile thought with squinted eyes.

"How does my 'betrothed' think about the time limit of the wedding?" Selendrile decided to ask.

"I wasn't sent word about her thoughts on the matter," Atherton answered honestly.

"What do you mean by that? Does she know about this arrangement?"

"Gower hasn't told me anything except that he would set up a reservation for you both at the L'Atelier de Joel Robuchon this Friday at lunchtime," replied Atherton. Selendrile raised his left eyebrow and stared the lawyer down. Trying to see if he was lying or not.

"I see. Well, lucky for you and Gower; I am available on Friday evening. Make sure she's also available beforehand so I won't be as the kids of my generation say 'stood up' because you and him didn't get the times right. Do you know her name? Her interests, jobs, who her friends are or anything that is her that I need to know?" Selendrile asked.

"No, he really didn't give me anything on the girl."

"He didn't give you a name? How do am I supposed to know if this person I'm supposed to marry is even a girl?" Selendrile seethed.

"_What is wrong with this old man for not getting information on this girl? Worthless," _he thought.

"I'll get more information on her tomorrow for you," Atherton stammered fearfully.

"Make sure you do. Now leave, I have important things to deal with right now," Selendrile ordered. He twirled his seat around to face the window and watched as Atherton left with furious blush. Selendrile closed his eyes and sighed. His fingers scrunched the bridge of his nose with irritation. He turned around and started on signing and reading proposals from combined companies or from companies that want to combine with his company. Selendrile stopped and wondered about how his life was going to be like married.

"I hope she's not dumb. I'm going to kill my family for doing to me," he said to himself. He went back to work and started thinking on how he would deal with his new life.

**AN:/ Review and wait until next time. Alys father's name was messed up together by these names I found:**

**Adelard- noble strength**

**Alberi-elf leader**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. I had two exams and went on mini vacation with my club. Enjoy reading**

**(C)**

Chapter 2

With all her suitcases packed Alys placed them in her cars trunk, right next to Risa's suitcases, for tomorrow morning for Berlin. Everything was ready and now Alys had to leave a message for her uncle/father to know she's out of town until Monday. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she went inside the house to make some lemonade to quench her thirst. Going into the kitchen, Alys grabbed the ingredients needed to make the drink. Six lemons, the liquid measuring cup, sugar and a clear pitcher. Alys measured the exact amount and poured it into the pitcher. Stirred it and add lemon slices as garnish. Walking over to one of cabinets and grabbed a cup. Filled it with ice and the lemonade and took a tentative sip.

"Yum! This is good," she said.

Alys placed the filled-up pitcher in the back of the fridge and went to her room. The room wasn't that big like master bedroom or Una's room but it was significant for Alys. Her twin bed was in the middle of the room and the comforter was light blue with a easter lily flower petals being carried by the wind. Her closet was too small, her clothes wouldn't fit so they're at Risa's house, she had a small rug on the wooden floor that you had to wear slippers on because of the wood was unfurnished, a medium-small dresser at the end of bed with a marble vase on top. Alys walked towards her bed and flopped down with a sigh. Her head space was filled with her uncle/father told her earlier today. she was tired of them disrupting in her personal life.

"Like as if they care about privacy, " she melancholic chuckled.

Alys turned to lay on her back and stared at the ceiling with a confused glare. She already knew that her uncle/father is on a business with Aunt Etta and Una and won't be back until noon Friday. Sighing from disappointment Alys finally went to sleep praying the nightmares won't come over her mind.

It was 10 o'clock at night when Alys phone went off. She sluggishly got up from her terrible nightmare and let her legs hang from the left side of the bed, covering her eyes but the last image of her dream kept showing up every time. She sighed and uncovered her eyes. Getting up from her bed, Alys grabbed her keys and left the house to pick up Risa so they could leave.

"Alys, let me go back to sleep," Risa whined in the passenger seat.

Alys sighed and continued to drive towards the airport. "Risa, our flight leaves in 29 minutes and you get to sleep on the plane so be quiet," Alys scolded.

Risa pouted and went to back to sleep. Alys continued driving until they made it to Paris Orly Airport. She was already having hard time to get Risa out of the car, pulling/ carrying the cases and Risa, showing the attendant their tickets, going through the security and finding their seats.

"Ahhhhh, my god Risa. Your heavy," Alys let out a relieved groaned after glomped in her seat. Risa was still dozed off and the flight attendant was coming down but Alys stopped her to see if they had any sleeping meds before the plane took off.

** In Paris**

In the back seat of a black Mercedes-Maybach S600, our golden dragon Selendrile was on his PDA going over his schedule of the week and talking to his mother at the same time.

"Selendrile honey, we only thought of you while making this decision," she explained.

"When you meant we was I in part of the decision making?" Selendrile said effervescently.

He wasn't really in a good mood since the discussion with Atherton for being an idiot for not getting any information on his betrothed and an employee made a very big mistake in a account for a big client so his attitude was on the high. His mother ignored him and went on babbling about nothing since Selendrile tuned her out.

Ding-ping.

His PDA message alarm went off. He slide down his opened document and tapped on the message. It was from Atherton, it read;

_'Gower isn't answering any of my messages about your betrothed.'_

'Idiot, why do I have useless people working for me," Selendrile thought.

He sent Atherton a message and stared out the window watching buildings pass by at a fast rate. Selendrile closed his eyes and breathed in and out to calm down from the upcoming tension in his body. All he wanted to do now was go home, eat and get some well deserved sleep. He closed his eyes one more time and listened to the peaceful wind blowing a soft whispering melody. His mind was clearing up from the pound of glop from work and let the wind calm him down until a very familiar voice disturbed him.

"Selendrile, are you still there?" his mother asked.

'Damn, I forgot all about mother.'

"Yes mother, I'm still here. Something just crossed my mind for a minute so what were you talking about again," Selendrile replied grudgingly.

"I want you to meet me at Jo. so we can get you a new outfit for you consultation with your betrothed tomorrow," she squealed with joy.

Selendrile rolled his eyes at his overexcited mother and told the driver the changed route, said goodbye to his mother and started rubbing his temples for the headache that he will receive from being around his mother really soon.

"So long to sleep," Selendrile mumbled.

**AN:/ Sorry for the shortness guys but don't worry the meeting with Selendrile and his mom will be in the next chapter so will Gower and his family with Atherton. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/ Hey guys, here's another chapter, enjoy.**

**(C)**

Chapter 3

"Glad you could meet me here Selendrile," his mother, Listria said with a cheerful smile.

Selendrile nodded to his mother in greeting and went off to a corner in Jo. to find anything to distract him from listening to his mother babbling. Jo. was a small little building that was famous for their male clothes. The store had a retro kind of theme; walls were white, white-tiled flooring, metal shelves and lamps. It was Selendrile's favorite stores to shop at in case of an emergency. He started distracting himself by looking around the clothing racks. He could feel his mother's eyes following him with so much intensity that Selendrile was getting edgy.

"Selendrile, there was a reason why I wanted to meet you here," his mother said.

"What would that be, mother?" Selendrile asked pretending not to know what his mother was talking about or the reason why she wanted to see him.

"I want to talk to you about this arrangement."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed it," Selendrile sarcastically said. He rolled his eyes and went back to gazing at more clothes. His mother slapped him in the back of his head for mocking her.

"Don't mock me again," Listria chided her son. Selendrile kept on looking at clothes.

"Why do we need to talk about this? I really don't want to talk about it," Selendrile said with a huff.

"Because we have to. Selendrile, you are getting married and to someone's family that can benefit from our knowledge of business also, you need someone to keep you grounded," Listria explained.

Selendrile sighed and kept looking at the clothes. Listria watched her son quietly shopping with concern. She knew only little about her son Selendrile but there is one thing that she does know about him and that was that he rather be alone and undisturbed. To him; it might seem like his life is going through an unwelcome change but to her it was a welcoming change that will bring him out more than he is now; especially with his family that he distanced himself from. Selendrile decided on a crisp white shirt and a black-cherry pair of pants. He tried it on and went to pay for it.

"Selendrile, I'll see you tomorrow at the restaurant. I'm so ecstatic to meet your betrothed," she chirpily vocalized. Selendrile rolled his eyes at his mother and left the store without a second glance. Listria watched her son leave the store and went in the car driving away to his home. Her smile was replaced with a sad frown. She knew that her son wasn't really happy the family because of the situation they put him in, but this was for his own good and for his heart. She grabbed her purple Chanel purse and left to go home.

**Berlin**

Alys could already feel the sleeping pills wearing off. Risa was still snoring next to her and mumbling about some guy named Nathan being smoking hottie mc hottie. The gentleman and lady behind her were loudly whispering about the reason on not having a kid from the mother behind them trying to soothe a baby and tell her rowdy son to sit down. Groaning herself out of slumber Alys rubbed her eyes and started scouting for the attendant so she could get some coffee.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Alys called to the lady before she passed by.

"Yes, how can I help you miss?" The lady asked turning her attention to Alys.

"Can I have a cup of black coffee and a white omelet special meal for this sleepy head over here, " Alys ordered kindly with a tired smile.

"Make that two white omelet special meal and with another cup of coffee with a quarter of flavored cream, " Risa mumbled tiredly and started snoring again. Alys sighed at her sleeping friend and glanced at the attendant with weariness. The attendant smiled and left them to get their order. Alys glared at her slumbering best friend.

"You didn't have to do that Risa. I wasn't hungry for breakfast," Alys said fuming. Her arms were crossed and Risa opened one of her eyes to stare at her friend/boss. She smiled at Alys with a happy gleam in her eyes for seeing her old friend again even though it was only for a little while.

"So you have been starving yourself again?! I'm going to make sure you eat," Risa exclaimed. "Your father would want you to take better care of yourself. What would he say if he heard about you not eating?"

Everything was quiet. Alys wasn't speaking. Risa opened both of her eyes and looked over at Alys who was gazing out the window seemingly solemn. Risa flinched knowingly that she had gone too far by mentioning Alys' father.

Risa decided to be quiet and wait for the attendant to bring their food before the plane landed in Berlin. The attendant came back with their order steaming hot.

"Here you ladies go and enjoy," the attendant said cheerfully.

She placed the food on the trays and left them to eat. They ate and drank in plane landed in Berlin, and both the girls got off and went to get their luggage.. They left and went in a taxi cab that was waiting for them so it could take them to the hotel. Alys checked them in, took the room keys from the gentlemen receptionist, and lead them to their room on the sixth floor.

Alys stopped at their room, swiped the key, and headed inside with Risa behind her. It was a two queen bedroom. The room was filled with cashmere colored decorations on the wall. The beds set were a black and white. The ottoman was between the bathroom. The couch was a lite black. The bathroom had a full bath/shower, a shining toilet, a sink that was shaped as a fountain and bidet.

After looking around with awe, Alys and Risa went on to unpacking their suitcases. They worked in silence. Alys wasn't in the mood to talk to Risa at the moment. She was deep in her thoughts about what Risa had said on the plane and realized that she right. Risa, on the other hand, was getting a bit on edge for not hearing a peep from Alys so she decided to apologize.

They were both finished unpacking and Alys was getting hungry. She was going straight for the door when Risa stopped her.

"I'm sorry for mentioning your father, Alys, but I'm very worried about you," Risa apologized honestly, "Both emotionally mentally, spiritually, and physically. I can't just stand here and let you destroy yourself any longer! Ever since he died, you've changed into a mute, and I don't mean the kind that doesn't talk but the kind that has one emotion and hides themselves from everybody. I'm your best friend and I am there for you through anything that is bothering you so tell me what's going on with from here on out."

Alys stood in the middle of their room staring dead eyed at Risa. There was no life in her eyes until Risa said her last peace. Pain, hurt, anger, sorrow, and relief shined in her eyes and she smiled a hurt smile.

"I'm arranged to be married," she croaked with emotion.

** Back in Paris**

It was Friday, the day that Alys and Selendrile were supposed to meet, but Selendrile's and Alys's family didn't know that Alys was out of town until Monday. Selendrile was already in his car driving towards the designated meeting place. He was wearing the white shirt he bought at Jo., a pair of cherry-black pants and black loafers. His hair was in a slick braid and had a white solar watch on his right wrist.

"Let's just get this over with and go back to work. Ahhhhh, I really wish she wouldn't show up," Selendrile mumbled under his breath. His hands tightened around the steering wheel with apprehension. He still didn't want to do this arranged marriage. Selendrile wanted to stay as a bachelor until he was ready to give it up. Women weren't a priority to him. His job was his wife.

He arrived at L'Atelier de Joel Robuchon ten minutes early than expected, but he was a prompt kind of guy and prefers to be early than late. He gave the valet his car keys, paid him and went inside the restaurant.

"Good afternoon sir, do you have a reservation?" asked the host with a smile.

"Yes, it's going to be under Bollinger," Selendrile replied putting his hand in his pants pocket.

"Of course sir, right this way. Your family just arrived three minutes ago before you," the host replied.

Selendrile rolled his eyes and followed the host to where his family was seated.

"Selendrile, it's nice for you to join us," Listria waved happily.

"Hi mother, father," Selendrile greeted nonchalantly.

"You forgot about us, little brother," said an overly sweet voice. Selendrile gazed over to his sister, Tira, who was sitting right next to their father. Tira was a spitting image of their father and the oldest out of the three children. Long beautiful shiny brown hair, green eyes, a pointed nose and an attitude that can beat a five year.

"Yeah Lendle, how could you forget about us!" said a heavy voice. Corven was the second oldest and he was Tira's little copy-cat. He dyed his hair a Sicilian blue, his eyes were purple, a small nose and don't know when to shut up.

"I didn't forget. I just didn't want to greet you," Selendrile said, sitting across his mother. Tira and Corven were steaming with anger.

"Now now Selendrile. Be nice to your siblings now," Taurus said with amusement. Taurus was there father and Listria's mate. He had purples eyes, black hair that was in a ponytail, a small nose, and a strange personality that no one can decipher.

"Of course father."

"Good, now are you excited about meeting your fiancee?" Taurus asked.

"No, I'm not," Selendrile answered honestly with a sneer.

"Why not? Your mother and I thought it was a good idea to find you a wife. You don't appreciate our hard work?" Taurus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Before Selendrile could even reply, Gower and his family and Atherton decided to show up.

"Hello, we're the Bollinger family. My name is Gower, this lovely woman is my wife, Etta, and this here is my daughter, Una," Gower introduced excitedly.

"Greetings, we're the Presd'eaux family. My name is Taurus, this here is my wife, Listria, and these are my children; Tira, Corven, and Selendrile," announced Taurus with a smile.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all," Etta said showing off her pearly whites with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Una said, giving Selendrile her best batting eyes. Selendrile scoffed and hoped that she wasn't his fiancee.

"How about we get down to business," Atherton said in a professional manner.

"Of course, but where is Alys?" Gower asked, "Did she go to the bathroom?"

"We didn't see anyone here waiting?" Tira said, "Is she Selendrile's fiancee?"

"Yes, damn that girl never listens to me," Gower complained angrily.

"Let me call her...," Etta said trying to soothe her husband but when she grabbed her phone she realized that she didn't have Alys' number. She turned to her daughter, but Una hated Alys so of course she wouldn't have it. So she decided to call the operator instead.

_"It seems like she doesn't know the number,"_ Selendrile thought, _"how useless; just Atherton."_

**AN:/I hope you guys like this chapter. I wanted to update on Fourth of July but couldn't. Review and tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ Hey guys, classes start this Monday for me but don't worry, I'll be working on more chapters. Here's another chapter, enjoy.**

**(C)**

Chapter 4

"What do you mean you're arranged to marry?" screeched Risa. Alys uncovered her ears from the horrifying screech of her best friend Risa Holden.

"It was my Uncle's idea," Alys tried to explain, but Risa wasn't going to have it.

"_That man needs to stop making your life a living hell!_ When are you going to speak up and defend yourself? They have hurt, beaten and tortured you since you've been in their home when is enough going to be enough?" Risa lectured.

"Remember the last time I defended myself against him," Alys said with ache.

Risa did recall what happened last time and it wasn't pretty. She remembered when Alys came to her house all bloody. Her arms were broken in three-ways and a twisted left leg in a strange way that looked painful. Her hair was matted and the clothes on her back were tattered. Risa had never seen Alys look like a..like a..like a broken doll. Risa watched as the EMT's place Alys on the gurney and put her in the back of the Paramedic truck, she watched as doctors and nurses running to the ICU with Alys, and she watched as a machine was breathing for a non-moving Alys. Risa would jump at the sound of the heart monitor going off every ten minutes. She would pray for her best friend to stay on earth for another day. It was that day she knew that she had to be there for Alys no matter what.

"Do you even know this thing you're forced to marry?"

"No. I was supposed to meet this week, but we had to come here," Alys said.

"Well, then, it's a good thing that we're here then. Let's get something to eat and go to the showcase," nodded Risa.

"Okay, but what do you want to eat? Here at the hotel or on the way to the event?"

"On the way out and eat here when we get back," Risa planned.

"Fair enough," Alys said. They grabbed their purses from the beds and went out of the room to go to the showcase.

**At L'Atelier de Joel Robuchon**

Selendrile, Tira, Listria, Corvin and Taurus watched as Etta tries to find Alys number in her phone, but really she forgot the number for the operator. Una decided to sit right next to Selendrile to get to know him. Selendrile scoffed and scooted closer to Corvin since the perfume Una was wearing was too much for his sensitive nose. Tira rolled her eyes at Una's attempt of getting her little brother's attention, it was almost laughable. Listria and Taurus were starting to get bored and Corvin was playing games on his phone.

"Honey, did you find the number yet?" Gower asked nervously through his teeth.

"Yes, have you? It shouldn't be taking you this long to find a dang on cell number," Atherton seethed.

"Just wait a ...Hello?"

"Bonjour, my name is Julia. How may I help you this evening?"

"Yes, I need to call my niece; her name is Alys."

'It took that long just to find the operator's number," thought the Golden Dragon Family, 'please let this Alys girl have more sense than these fools in front us.'

"Okay, give me a minute ma'am."

Ring...Ring...Ring

"Hello?"

**Jewelry Showcase**

Berlin, Germany, the country that has the biggest crystal jewelry showcase in the world, but their showcases were different than the rest. Berlin's showcase has models already for the show. Each company has their own appointed numbers of models for the catwalk. Alys and Risa were running around like chickens heads cut off to be in two different directions. The reason was that their booth was right smack in the middle where the best traffic is at and they have to get the models ready.

"Whew, I'm sick and tired of all this running and with this stupid wig getting in my eyes," Risa complained tossing the strawberry blonde hair out of her face.

"I know and I feel the same," Alys agree to toss the blackish-blue hair, "we need to go back soon, though."

Risa groaned.

"Well well, look who's here. It's loser one and two," said a snooty voice. Alys and Risa knew who that voice belonged to. Dira Seelma, the spoilest and worst jewelry artist ever. The girls really don't like Dira because of her high and mighty attitude that reminds them of Una.

"What do you want, Dira?" Risa and Alys asked with crossed arms.

"I just wanted to see my two best friends before I beat them, receive the award for best crystals and brag in your face," Dira dreamily sighed.

Alys and Risa turned to look at each other and rolled their eyes. 'Oh brother,' they thought. Alys was about to say something, but Dira was talking about her new jewelry that her father had gotten for her business. The event was only three hours long and Dira could talk about herself for hours on end unless someone stops her. An hour was already gone and she was still talking. Patrons were coming over to the booth, looking and gazing at the jewelry, buying, and ordering. Alys and Risa gave out business cards and showed the Judges different kinds of crystals. The Judges left and Alys started closing the booth, Risa was putting the cases away in their safe and Dira was still talking. A second hour was passing and Alys and Risa were starting to nod off.

"Than I got this blue diamond from my Uncle for my nineteenth birthday and then.."

"Really now? Well, thank you for visiting us Dira, but we have to close and go back to the runway," Risa interrupted shaking her head to wake up.

"You do? Well, darn and here I am still wanting to brag. Oh well, I'll see you two never," Dira said walking away. Risa exhaled with the utmost relief and turned to wake up Alys, who was asleep from Dira's long winded speech.

"Alys wake up. We need to go back to the stage and get the models ready," Risa whispered shaking Alys' shoulder. Practically it didn't take Alys very long to wake up since she was having another nightmare. She just groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Is she gone?" Alys asked warily looking around. Risa nodded yes, "Thank God! Alright, let's get back and go back to the hotel."

They fully closed their booth and headed over to Jewelry Show just in time to see a bit of a commotion between the host and the model directors. The models were sitting around waiting and watching the fight going on with worry. Risa and Alys were wondering what was going on so they asked Tommy, one of the male models that they knew.

"Hey Tommy, what's going on here?" Alys asked. Tommy turned and smiled down at Alys and Risa, who were his favorite ladies to work with when it comes down to fashion trends in the jewelry markets. He walked towards them waving and gave them both crushing hugs and a peck on the cheek.

"Two models are really late and the model director doesn't have any replacements so the host is pissed off," Tommy replied gazing over the fight with a frown. Risa looked over at the fight again and started thinking about how to solve the problem.

"It looks like they're about to go fist to fist pretty soon," Alys said getting worried.

"Should I get in between those two?" Tommy shook his head no and started to change her mind.

"I got it. Alys, we can be the replacement models," Risa said jumping up and down with excitement.

"WHAT!?" Alys screeched. "No, absolutely not. We're not models but jewelry artist, Risa."

"Hey, that's a good idea, Risa. Not only are you saving the model director's hide but it's your stores turn to go down the runway," Tommy agreed.

"Tommy. Don't encourage her.."

"But Alys, this will get us more recognition. Also, we are fashion models and actresses; why not be jewelry models too?" Risa explained. Alys was almost sold until Tommy and Risa started shoving her towards the arguing men because she was talking to long to answer.

"Hey, we can be the replacement, models." The men turned and glared at Risa for interrupting their discussion.

"Why should we take you as models?" asked the host angrily.

"Yes, why should we?" echoed the model, director.

"Well, one, we have experience in the modeling field; two, Tommy right here, can vouch for us; three, we are the owners of Love to the Eye jewelry and four, I don't see anyone else coming forward to do volunteer to go twice," Risa vocalized with a hint of a sparked heat.

The men froze and turned to each other. They knew Risa and Alys very well from the fashion and jewelry industry and did found the truth of what Risa meant when no one else wasn't volunteering more of their energy to walking down the runway. The host was afraid of Risa very much and agreed wholeheartedly. The model director told them to get ready for the runway. Risa smiled a winning smile and grabbed Alys by her hand and dragged her to the clothes rack.

Risa changed quickly in a periwinkle blue dress and silver shoes. The back was really low, there was slit on the left side that wasn't too high to be called slutty. The dress was sleeveless but had a v-cut down the middle from the collarbone to the lower chest area. She had on dyed pink crystal earrings, rings and a giant pink crystal on a choker. Her makeup was very light. The eye shadow was gray and blue. Her lips were glossed with a crushed raspberry hard candy. Her eyelashes were encrusted with a snow white mascara.

Alys changed into a deep red gown with black shoes. The shirt of the gown was in a wrapped design that changed into a train at the very end. At the back of the dress, there are wings that only release by nerve reflexes. The crystals that she was wearing were two-toned that only activates by light. She had a blood red crystals on her finger, ears and the necklace went down to her and turned into a belt. Her makeup was also very light. The eye shadow was red on the left and black on the right. The mascara was black on the top lash and the bottom lash was red. He lips were glossed with marbled black and red hard candy.

"Wow, you guys look amazing. Man, if I wasn't taken by my lady, I would definitely go out with you two," Tommy whistled enthusiastically coming back from strutting down the runway. Risa and Alys giggled with appreciation.

"Alright, ladies let's get a move on, please. Risa, you're up next, darling," the host announced.

"Alright, wish me luck guys," Risa said with energy. She closed her eyes, did her breathing exercises and started walking. Camera lights were flashing from fashion magazines photographers at Risa strutting down the runway like a powerful lioness on the prowl. Her hair was flying about which made her look more astoundingly innocent looking. Risa looked like Flower Nymph coming to chat to her flowers to make them grow. She posed at the end of the runway and turned back with her crystals shining bright guiding her to the passageway she came through.

"Alys, you're up and make it memorable, love," encouraged the host.

Alys nodded. She went up to the opening. With her eyes closed, she started walking. The worried gasp and murmurs about Alys falling off the stage, but she didn't. Before she was almost at the end when she stopped. More murmurs exploded around the stage. No one knew what was happening, but she surprised them. When Alys opened her eyes, the wings became unleashed. The wings started fluttering and they were covered with tear shaped crystals. She started walking again and the camera lights were flashing so fast at the beauty. She looked like a Faerie Queen coming down to meet her people from her rose perch. The crystals started changing from blood red to midnight black. The crowd went wild. Alys stopped at the end to pose and turned to go back.

"Alys, you were so awesome out there. Oh, and the wings popping out like that was great," Risa praised with a hug when Alys arrived back.

"Ha ha, thanks, Risa," Alys laughed hugging her back.

"You guys were marvelous out there. Ha, you two showed these newbies how it's really done," Tommy congratulated. Alys laughed once more before one of the judges came over and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and he motioned her to follow him.

"I'll be right back," Alys said walking away with the male judge; that was when her phone started to ring. Risa went towards Alys purse and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" Risa answered.

"Hello, my name is Julia and I'm the operator. May I know whom I'm speaking to?"

"Oh, hi Julia, it's me, Risa."

"Risa? Oh hey, how's it going girl? I haven't heard from you and Lyly in a long time."

"Everything is fine. Work and school, you know the deal. So what's up?"

"Oh yeah, I have a Mrs. Bollinger on the other line wanting to talk to Alys."

"Alys will be back in a minute, but I will take the call," Risa said grudgingly.

"Alright, I'll see you later in the week."

"Hello? Alys?"

"Hello Etta, Alys is busy at the moment but I can help with whatever you need," Risa answered.

"Where is she then? We have an important meeting with her betrothed and she is not here and she needs to be here," Etta half yelled through the phone. Risa could already imagine Etta's face turning red and she started laughing.

"What are you laughing about, young lady?"

"Nothing really. A friend of mines was doing something really stupid…"

"Risa, Risa, guess what? Guess what?" Alys yelled running back.

"Oh, here she is now. Alys, it's your Aunt Etta." Risa handed Alys the phone and went over to sit down in one of the chairs to remove the makeup.

"Hello Aunt Etta, is something wrong?"

"Yes, there is. You're not here where you're supposed to," Etta seethed. "Why didn't you tell any of us that you were leaving?"

"I left a message on the fridge that I would be gone until Monday morning. I didn't know that we would be meeting today…"

"You better get here now or you're in big trouble Missy."

"Alright, I'll be there but where is the meeting going to be at?"

"At L'Atelier de Joel Robuchon. Now, get here or else," Etta yelled and hung up.

"Sigh. Risa, I have to go back home," Alys said solemnly. Risa could see Alys shaking from the emotions that were trying to overpower her. Tommy already left and the place was empty of people except for them.

"Well, let's go and see this guy you're engaged to and come back to enjoy our little vacation. But first, we need to find something to wear before we go."

"Okay." They got dressed into their clothes and l started to leave the building. Risa hailed them a cab to their hotel and to Berlin Tegel Airport for a quick trip back home.

"They're going to feed us, right? I'm starving and we had to change our plans."

"Yes and if not, I'll buy you something to eat."

"You better." Alys rolled her eyes at her best friend but smiled that Risa was still the same girl from when they were children. The girls arrived at the hotel, ran upstairs to change and ran back into the cab. The cab guy drove them to the airport and they paid him handsomely. Risa went inside the building to get their tickets and they both ran to the plane. The pilot started its engine and they went off.

**At L'Atelier de Joel Robuchon**

Selendrile watched Etta talking on her phone to someone on the other line. Her face was getting red, her voice was getting high and she was spitting every time she was talking.

'_I wish I had an umbrella to cover me from the spit cloud,'_ Selendrile thought with disgust. Etta hung up her phone with a huff.

"My goodness, that irritating girl."

"Is she on her way?" Gower asked his wife.

"Yes, she's coming. I can't believe she's out of town and didn't even tell us!" Etta exclaimed.

Selendrile and his family just stared at the couple and were thinking by what Etta was saying was that their niece was a troublemaker. Listria gazed upon her husband with concern on who she is going to be marrying her little boy. Taurus agreed, but he would rather judge the girl himself to see if she was right for his son.

"If you don't mind me asking but do you know where she's coming from?" Tira asked. Sure she loved to annoy her little brother but she still cared for him. Hearing them talk about their niece like that made her worry for Selendrile.

"Y...eh no, I didn't," Etta admitted with her head down shamefully.

Corvin stared at Etta with a dumbstruck expression. I mean, here is this family talking bad about a girl they offered to them but they didn't even care enough to ask where she was or how long it will take her to get back in the town. He didn't believe them one bit. Selendrile just rolled his eyes from the out bursting lie. He heard the whole conversation between Etta and who he thought was his betrothed. She told her that she left a message but how would Etta know if she just got back in town herself from a trip coming straight here instead of going home and check to see. He knew Corvin didn't believe the couple right away, but his sister and his parents would need physical evidence to surmise what they're being told.

_'I don't like people deceiving me. I hope she'll prove them wrong.'_

Another hour went by when the waiter came back with a smile and was being followed by two ladies.

"The final guests are here and I'll be right back with your menus. Is there anything you would like to drink?"

"My family will just have water," Taurus ordered.

"We'll have your best red wine," Gower smiled smugly.

""I'll have my regular old tap," said Atherton.

"Of course, sir. What about you two ladies? What would you like to drink?"

"Your Passion Fruit Tea," Risa ordered and Alys ordered the same.

"Great choice. I'll be right back with your drinks and menu." The waiter pulled out their seats and left to get the drinks and menu. The males stood up and sat back down in greeting to the girls.

"Hello, my name is Alys Lisle and I humbly want to apologize for being so late. We were out of town for a business venture," Alys introduced.

"Hello, my name is Risa Holden. I'm Alys best friend and I also apologize for our tardiness and my unwanted presence," She replied.

They both sat down and waited. They were sizing up the family that was before them. The family were stunning looking and could be models. The waiter came back with their drinks and menus. Risa smiled politely at him and began grazing the menu to see what she wanted. Alys already knew what she wanted and kept studying the family that she would be joining by marriage. It seemed like Alys wasn't the only one sizing her up. Selendrile was staring intently at Alys since she came. He noticed that she was wearing black shorts with a puffy blue blouse and three-inch white heels. She didn't wear a lot of makeup or jewelry. Her perfume was light and matched wonderfully with her natural scent. Her mahogany hair was up in a curly ponytail and her hazel chocolate eyes were expressive but were gate doors that were hiding something mysterious. She intrigued him and he wanted to tease her mercilessly to no end.

"How rude of us. My name is Listria Presd'eaux and this handsome fellow is my husband, Taurus, my daughter Tira, my two sons Corvin and Selendrile," Listria said a little embarrassed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Alys and Risa said together.

The waiter came back to take their orders. Alys gave her order then Risa, and the rest of the party ordered right after. Everyone was quiet. Una was playing with her hair still trying to get Selendrile's attention, Atherton was straightening his silverware, Gower and Etta were on their phones, Alys and Risa were staring at the paintings on the wall. The Presd'eaux family was staring at Alys trying to see what she was all about. The waiter came back a fifteen minutes later with their food and began eating and Gower started discussing business.

"Alys, what do you do? Are you working or going to school?" Listria and Tira asked.

Listria was getting quite tired of listening to Gower talking on and on about what was important if they were in a business meeting instead of marriage meeting. Tira was starting to feel nauseous from this man talking about something that she didn't really care about.

"I work and go to school," Alys answered before taking a sip of her tea.

"What kind of work do you do?" Tira asked.

"It's not as big as owning businesses, I'm sorry to say," Alys replied with a little laugh. Selendrile glanced up at from his plate at Alys from her comment. Risa perked up a smile and went back to eating.

"Alys, where do you go to school and what are you studying?" Taurus asked, trying to get back to business. He took a sip of his water while he waited for Alys to answer.

"I go to the University of Burgundy. I am studying Humanities and Life Sciences," she answered. "The courses are hard but it feels goods learn about how the environment works and reading different literature from different eras is so exciting. I would like to travel to understand other culture literature."

"That's great! I wanted to go the Burgundy but sadly it didn't have my field. Study hard, you hear," Taurus said.

Alys nodded and smiled. She continued to talk with Taurus almost for the entire meeting. Selendrile continued on eating and glancing up here and there at Alys. He noticed that she would smile when need to at her family but more at his family and her best friend. But there was something that bothered him and he just had to know about it.

"What kind of work lets you go off to Berlin, Germany if it's not for business?" Selendrile asked. Alys gave him a look of annoyance and decided to ignore his question.

"Enough about me, tell me about yourself?" Alys asked, giving him smile.

"I own a business and that's all you need to know about me," he replied taking the challenged.

"Well, that's fine with me," Alys replied, "besides who wants to get to know you with that high and mighty attitude." Selendrile glared at her and Tira, Corvin, and Risa started to laugh. Alys smiled at her victory.

"Alys, how old are you? I don't want to date someone that acts childish," a pissed off Selendrile said.

"Alys, how old are you? I don't want to date someone that acts childish," a pissed off Selendrile said.

"I don't date pedophiles if that's what's asking," Alys uttered with a teasing smirk. Risa was on the ground laughing and everyone else was in total shock. Gower and Atherton were blushing a deep red in anger. Una and Etta's mouth were wide open. You could see the steam coming out of Selendrile's ears.

"Wow, this is getting better by the minute. I like her," says Tira.

"Yeah, she put Selendrile in his place. I've never seen him like this before," Corvin said. Alys looked around confused. She answered his question as honest as she could, did she say something wrong. She felt bad and wanted to clear the air a bit. Alys already knew if she didn't then she would be getting her 'punishment' from her aunt and uncle.

"I'm sorry. I guess I kind of went a little overboard with my answer. I'm eighteen years old." Risa got up from the floor and started to calm down from high. Listria and Taurus were in shock, but they got over it since they realized she was just teasing their son. Selendrile started calming down and stared at Alys. He noticed how sincere she was. Her face was shrouded with concern and worry.

"That was unexpected, but I don't think I'll accept your apology," Selendrile said with a smirk.

"Really? Then I take it back. Risa, it's time for us to go before we get in trouble with our boss," Alys replied. Corvin and Tira started laughing at their brother's pain. Taurus shake his head at his son for not taking the apology when he had the chance. Risa nodded and gave a shock angry Selendrile a smile and grabbed her stuff. Alys did the same and was about to leave when Listria stopped her.

"Wait Alys, before you leave; how about you and Selendrile exchange numbers."

Alys really didn't want to give this jerk her number, but the look Listria gave made her stop. She wasn't used to getting that look of hoping. She sighed and agreed to give Selendrile her number grudgingly. Listria smiled with glee. Selendrile didn't want to exchange numbers but if it means that his mother would get off his back. He got out his phone and gave it to Alys and Alys did the same. Risa took Selendrile's phone after Alys put her number in so she could give him her number as well. She handed it back to him with a smile and left.

"It was nice meeting some of you. I hope we'll meet again," Alys said with a smile. She gave Listria, Tira, Corvin, and Taurus a thankful nod and to Selendrile, she just gave him a frown and she left.

**AN:/ Alys and Risa met with the family and there is already problems between Selendrile and Alys. Risa is having fun watching and can't wait to see what's going to happen next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:/ Hey guys, sorry for the long wait and such. Classes are kicking my butt, but I won't bore you with my life. I would more like it if I entertain you with Selendrile's and Alys's life. Enjoy reading this chapter guys.**

**(C)**

**Chapter 5**

"How dare that girl embarrass me like that" Selendrile growled with anger. He hit the steering wheel of his BMW. His mother was in the front seat while his father, brother, and sister were in the backseat. They were going to stay with Selendrile during the whole process of the arranged marriage. Tira and Listria were chuckling at him.

"Well, bro, you kind of asked for it," Corvin chuckled.

"Yup, you did ask for it since you didn't take her apology even though it was sincere," Tira agreed.

"You buried yourself in that hole, son. I was trying to calm her down and you had to mess it up by talking about her being in Berlin and about her age," Taurus explained, "I like her, though. She got some sass on her that I haven't seen in awhile since I've met your mother."

"_Wow, thanks for being on my side family_," Selendrile sarcastically said, he rolled his eyes and turned right.

"Well, what did you expect Selendrile. You were being very rude to her and she was passive but shy. She doesn't want this like you, but at least she's trying to be nice while you're on the defensive. Yes, I agree that she jokingly went too far with the pedophile part, but at least she apologized from her wrong during. Calm down and try to get to know each other," Listria advised her son, playing with the window button.

Selendrile became silent. He knew she was right, but he doesn't trust anyone. It might sound wrong saying this, but he doesn't even trust his own family.

The drive was quiet and they made it to the apartment that Selendrile owned and is renting out. The apartment that he owned was the Rue Rene Boulanger. It was a 3767 sq ft, had five bedrooms, study room/ smoking room, large study-library, a lounge, 3 kitchens, a tv room, kitchen, laundry room, a vast living room, dining room, and a cellar. Selendrile parked his car in the three-door garage.

He showed them their rooms and went into the large study-library to go over some accounts. Listria started looking around the apartment. She liked it and was proud of her little boy being doing so well for himself, but she started to notice that there weren't any pictures of the family in the living rooms mantel. Tira and Corvin had pictures in their house when she comes to visit them.

"Where are the pictures of the family?" she thought.

**In Berlin**

"Hahahahahahaha, I..haha..can't..haha..believe..haha..that..haha..you..haha..said that..hahaha," Risa said, holding her sides from laughing.

"Come on, Risa. It wasn't that funny besides he didn't have to be a jerk to me," Alys replied. Her arms were crossed and she was gazing out the window of their hotel room.

"Oh, but, on the contrary, dear friend, it is. You called the thing a pedophile in front of his family and your adoptive family. That is a shame, but funny."

Alys rolled her eyes again at her friend, who was trying to be funny at the moment. Risa continued to laugh at the insult that Alys gave to Selendrile earlier. Her laughing wasn't really helping Alys with the impression she left on the family she would be marrying in. She sighed and flopped on the bed and gazed at the ceiling, hoping that it could give her an answer to this predicament that her uncle put her through. It didn't help her in any way. She was stuck on her self-worth in the world. Alys knew that when she goes back home on Sunday night, her uncle will be waiting for her and a shiver of dread spread over her body. She started to whimper in utter fear and Risa heard it.

"Are you okay, Alys?" Risa asked with concern. Alys turned her head and stared at her friend and smiled painfully.

"Nothing. I just remembered what I wanted to tell you before we left. We won the Best Jewelry Award again."

"Really, we won first place! That's awesome and in your face Dira Seelma," Risa cheered with a raised fist in the air. "But, there is something else is wrong with you so spill it."

The smile was wiped off of Alys face and the fear came back at full force. She whimpered and Risa got off her bed and laid next to her.

"I don't want to go back," Alys whimpered.

**Bollinger's House**

Gower was sitting on his favorite blue La z Boy chair, steaming with anger. The debacle that Alys had caused at the lunch meeting today was a disgrace and embarrassing to the family. He stared at the carpet and waited for Alys to come through the front door so he could give her her punishment, but he realized that she was gone until Monday. They did find the note she left so she was telling the truth about leaving a message for them to know, but she could at least called them. Than he realized again that they really don't have each other's numbers. Which showed at the luncheon, his wife had to call the operator to contact Alys and that was embarrassing as well. He sighed and covered his face with his hands. He groaned from frustration by the situation. He had started thinking about how to punish his niece. Una and Etta were out and about the town, shopping and spending his hard earned money so they couldn't help him with this issue.

"She's going to be punish for this, but what kind of punishment should I give her," he muttered. Gower got out of seat and went to get the 'materials' ready for Alys.

**Paris**

"I need those documents by tomorrow, Jaque or you will be suspended for a month without pay! Understood..good. Now get to it," Selendrile ordered through the phone.

He hanged up the phone with a slam. He combed his hair in frustration, Selendrile leaned back in his chair and gazed at the ceiling thinking about the meeting with Alys. He had to admit that his family was right. He was being unreasonable and turd. He gave her a very bad impression of himself and that wasn't how he carry himself with other people, but that's only when he has to be around them for business. This was different, he HAD to be with her for years and he has to get to know her. He sighed once more and decided to go back to gazing over more documents.

"Selendrile, it's time to eat," Listria yelled from downstairs.

Selendrile groaned with annoyance. He got up from his chair and left his office to go to dinner.

**AN:/ Hey guys, I hope you guys like the chapter, even thought it's short. Here is the link to Selendrile's apartment: ** eng/sales/detail/180-l-768-ycv3jl/republique-apartment-loft-paris-pa-75010


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"This is taking too long," Selendrile thought. Dinner started three hours ago and they were still seated in the dining room, eating. Well, Selendrile's plate was clean of food and he watched his family continue eating the meal that his mother prepared. The meal she prepared for them was two lions, an elephant and two moose with small little decorations around them to make it look rolled his purple eyes at his mother's little 'housewife' antics and waited for his family to get done. He just hoped it was soon because he could feel his mother gazing at him through the entire dinner.

Listria would secretly gaze up at her son and sadly wonder why her youngest is so distant to his family and why there weren't any photos of them together. She still wonders how he came to be this. His father and she were in his life, didn't treat him wrongly, didn't abuse him, didn't make him feel unappreciated or make him feel invisible. He was raised right and well-mannered so why was he like this to them. She was still pondering about it and she wanted to ask him but was afraid of making him angry and having argument that might not have him talking to them for another few years and she wasn't ready for that; not again. After what seemed like another hour, everyone was finally finished and Selendrile rushed out of the room to go back to his office and complete his work before his family decides to interrupt him again over something trivial.

"What's his problem?" asked Corvin.

Berlin

"We should do this more often," Risa commented.

"Yeah, we should," Alys agreed.

They were both at Aldon Spa having a nice massage by two muscled men, Jakq, and Niqo. It was Risa's idea to have a girls day and enjoy their little vacation while they could before going back home and face the harsh reality. She practically had their day filled with different activities for the day. After the spa, they were going shopping, watch a movie premiere of Forest, and out to eat. Tomorrow would the same until they had to leave for home that night.

Work and home were getting harder to swallow and wanting to stay in Berlin was high. Risa wanted to stay and seek out some good looking men so she could forget about the guy, who already has a girlfriend, she likes. Alys just wanted an escape and Berlin would be her choice to stay. She would be away from all the troubles of her life at her uncle's and aunt's house. That and to get away from Una and the arranged marriage. Maybe not the arranged marriage part. Sure, she doesn't like Selendrile very much, but his family peeked her interest because she's not used to a family like his before. Yeah, when she sees other families that look happy and loving who passes by or come in the stores, but she would keep his family in close contact then with Selendrile and her family. Listria was someone that Alys could connect to for some reason. She wondered if her mother would be just like her in personality wise. Taurus reminded her of her late father that she lost when she was only three.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Jakq said, getting Alys attention.

"mhm, yes, what is it?" Alys asked.

"You have a big knot here between your shoulder. I'm going to add some pressure, it might hurt a bit," Jakq explained for the interrupting the peace.

"Go right ahead and don't stop til its time," Alys replied.

"Yes, ma'am."

Bollinger's House

Gower just arrived back from the basement. He was getting ready for Alys to come back home and receive her punishment. The living room and the kitchen were packed with well-hidden punishment articles of weapons. There were bats behind the doors, belts around the door handles, shoes under the couch and spiked gloves under the recliner flap. He wanted to bring up the vein splitter chair, but it was too heavy on him to bring up. Gower scanned the rooms to make sure that everything was in easy access and hidden very well to go unnoticed by anyone that goes into the rooms. Since everything was in place, Gower walked to his room and placed a couple hundred bucks in a jar. It was a special jar for Alys when she comes to the age of 21 for the will reading of her late father.

"Three more years. Just three more years," he murmured.

Paris

It was going on midnight when Selendrile finished his last run over the papers. Throwing the pen on his desk and rubbing the overused eyes, getting rid of the documents contents from them, he leaned back in his chair from exhaustion. His body already feeling tired and getting sleepy, Selendrile decided it was time for him to go to bed. Getting up from his chair, Selendrile left his office and went towards his bedroom. He was only a few more sleepy steps away until he bumped into Corvin.

"Yo, why you still up?"

"I just finished some paperwork so if you could please excuse me, my bed is waiting for me."

"What's your deal?! Ever since we got here, all you've been is frustrated and uptight. What did we do to you?"

"Just leave me alone, Corvin. I'm tired and want to go to sleep," Selendrile muttered tiredly.

He walked around his brother and went towards the direction of his room. Corvin stayed where he was at and silently growled with resentment and hurt from his brother rubbing him off like an annoying bug. All he wanted was to get along with his little brother, but instead, his brother doesn't want to be around anyone with no reason whatsoever. To him, that's confusing; especially since he doesn't know what made Selendrile be like this. Corvin went on his way to his room and went to sleep.

Berlin

"Well, tomorrow is our last day, and we did everything that you wanted to do. What else do you think we should do next?" Alys asked.

Risa and Aly were in downtown Berlin finishing up their shopping spree. After going to numerous clothing stores and jewelry stores and with multiple bags on each arm; they decided to stop at a nice little restaurant to get something to eat. Risa sipped her tea in silence and wondered where else to go, but nothing came to mind. All that was in her mind was that her best friend being engaged and that the guy she likes has a girlfriend. She wanted to do something really fun with her friend and dang it she will have it. That guy Selendrile didn't seem like the right person for Alys to be married to. She rather has Alys marry someone else that wouldn't take any crap from her uncle, or treat her with like she should.

"What do you think about that Selendrile fellow?"

"...why do you ask?"

"I want to know. I mean, you are arranged to him and he seemed a bit odd."

"You don't like him, do you?"

"No, I don't and I know you don't either."

"I don't like him, but if it means that my uncle stays off my back then I might as well do it."

After that statement, the girls went silent. Now Alys really wanted to stay in Berlin even more, but she had to go back home to a house that didn't want her there. They ate their meal and decided to head back to the hotel and rest. Alys noticed for some time now that Risa was acting weird and seem a bit, not herself. She wanted to ask her what was wrong with her but decided against it.

"If she wants me to know, she'll be able to tell me on her own like I did with my situation," Alys thought.

They were back at their hotel and Alys started packing her things so she would be all ready for tomorrow. Risa went to bed in deep thought about what to do with her taken crush. The lights were turned off and eyes were closed for some sleep.

It was raining the next morning and the mood was depressing. Risa's and Alys mood were dark. Risa was still thinking about the guy and Alys was dreading on going back home. The ride to the airport was quiet and the flight home was quiet. Alys dropped Risa at her house and before she pulled away Risa said, "My door will be unlocked."

Driving away from her friend's house all the way to the 'home' of her Uncle. Parking the car in the driveway, Alys didn't want to get out of the car. She knew that she had to go in but she was hoping that no one was home. Taking a deep breath, she got out of the car and went to open the front door. Next thing she saw was a bat and her world went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

** AN:/ I'm sorry for the late update guys, but I had to get somethings together. Hoping you guys like this chapter and enjoy. The translations for German is at the end of the episode.**

** Chapter 7: Ultimatum**

It was another day in St. Toby's. The weather was gloomy and somewhat cheerful. Risa laid on her bed dreaming about her dream man until she smelled something delicious coming from her kitchen. Waking up, Risa got out of bed and sluggishly walked into her kitchen. The smell of pancakes, bacon, chocolate cherry muffins, scrambled eggs, buttermilk biscuits, sausages, etc.

"This girl is trying to make me fat," Risa groaned. Alys was just setting down two cups of steaming hot coffee on the table. Risa sat down and started eating the excellent breakfast that her friend had made.

"Mmmm," she moaned with satisfaction.

"It seems that you're enjoying the food," Alys said with a laugh. Risa glared at Alys with puffy cheeks filled with pancakes and syrup dripping from her mouth. "Don't judge me homicide case."

"Haha good one."

The giggles filled the room, cups placed on the table, and silverwares were clanking on the plates. From time to time, Risa would look up at her friend's face then went back to eating her breakfast. After eating a delicious meal, they went to get ready for the day. Risa chose a dark navy suit with cream 1-inch shoes, and Alys picked to wear a beige skirt blazer with black heels. Packing their wigs just in case unwanted visitors came to visit; they went on the road to the shop.

** ~~Paris~~**

"Why did you follow me to work?" Selendrile asked his mother. Listria yelped from surprise when she was found out by Selendrile. Peeking behind the door, Listria showed her face and sheepishly smiled at him. Selendrile motioned for her in and let her take a seat while he was finishing up some of the paperwork that needed to sign with his approval.

"I-i-i thought that maybe we could go to the jewelry store to perhaps find Alys engagement and wedding ring," Listria hesitatingly said.

Selendrile stopped writing and stared at the sheet that had his signature. His mother was silently waiting for him to say something, but there was nothing. Selendrile couldn't speak. He didn't want to talk about his fiancee at the moment. He'd rather be buried with work, getting sleep and going flying to release stress. But now his mother had to remind him about Alys. Her name felt like fresh water passing through his lips. Selendrile hated it so much that he wished his family stayed out of his life.

"Did you hear me, Selendrile?" Listria asked.

"I...i heard you. I just had a thought is all. A ring, you say. Maybe we can go to the store after lunch." Selendrile said hoping his mother was pleased with his answer.

"That's a splendid idea. I know a great place that sells quality jewelry," Listria squealed with joy, "I'll come back around 12:30 ish and we'll go shopping and spend some mother-son bonding time."

Selendrile rolled his eyes at his mom's little comment and went back to signing papers. Listria left her son's office and took the taxi back to Selendrile's apartment. When she left; Selendrile continued to sign paper after paper when he felt the smooth oak wood that was his desk. For the day, he was finished. There was nothing for him to do until 2 'o'clock. He had sighed miserable before he decided to take an early lunch so his time with his mother would be short. Selendrile left his office and decided to go to a very well-known eatery for fey and sometimes humans (unknowingly of course). Going to the menu in his head what he wanted to eat, Selendrile left the building and went a right towards Rue Boissiere street. While walking to the place, he started thinking about Alys, a road that he didn't want to go down. She intrigued him like the t-line that gymnastics use in the circus, and he hates the circus. Alys was a mystery to him, and he loved a good challenge and Alys was the enormous challenge that he needed to solve. Selendrile was like Sherlock Holmes solving a case that was Alys. Selendrile arrived at the place and went over to his original seat since he's a regular customer. He ordered his usual and gazed around the restaurant; like he usually does when he's there.

The room was darken-lighted, and it had the air of business/ romantic, which Selendrile hated and enjoyed. This place was his second special place that was another location that he can hide from all of his problems and his family.

Selendrile kept gazing around to see different fey enjoying a light lunch and small conversations. Some were enjoying the company of their significant other by giving them loving looks, kisses, and little touches of affection. Selendrile felt a constricting pain of jealousy around his heart cavity. He turned his gaze to the outside not wanting to think about the pain of not having a particular person. What he's family doesn't know that he does understand he's lonely. The cold, empty apartment spoke volumes every day. He does feel jealous rise whenever he leaves his house or at work when the co-workers start talking about what their lover did that day for them or what surprise dinner that they decided to make together. Part of him wanted a relationship, but the other part didn't want to deal with ridiculous problems that were easy to resolve.

"Here is your meal, sir."

Selendrile nodded his thanks and dug into his rare filet Mignon with Foie gras and mixed organ salad with a drizzle blood dressing. Eating it slowly to savor the flavor, Selendrile had time to watch people walking pass. Finishing the favorite meal, he left a big tip for the waiter and left the building. It was a half hour until he would meet up with his mom to go jewelry shopping. He stopped and thought about no what was he thinking? She would like what he got her because Selendrile was buying it not her. Glancing up at the sun, he noticed that he had fifteen minutes to get to work where his mother would be waiting for him. Selendrile began walking back to work before Listria got there. The fates weren't on his side, and there was Listria about to go inside of the building, and she saw him. Damn it.

"Oh Selendrile, it seems like I won't have to go inside to get you. Well, hurry up then Selendrile, we need to get there before they close for lunch," Listria instructed. She turned and walked passed Selendrile to the private parking to wait at his car while Selendrile gets out of frozen shock stance.

"Selendrile, let's go now."

Shaking his head to clean it, Selendrile followed his mother. They got in his car, and Listria gave Selendrile directions to Love to the Eye.

**Griswold- Love to the Eye**

The store was just getting finished with the rush hour, and the girls were exhausted. Usually, they would get about sixty to sixty-five customers, but since they won the Best Jewelry Award, people flew in like hornets trying to sting a cow. Heck, Dira Seelma came and grudgingly congratulated them then accused the girls of stealing the award that belonged to her. Risa escorted Dira out before one of the customers call the police.

"Whew, I'm beaten. Who knew news travel fast about this award," Risa said slumping down in a roll recliner chair with a relieved sigh.

"I know, but it gave us great business, and you wouldn't be complaining when you see your paycheck," Alys said.

"That's true, but I don't want too at the same time," Risa whined. Alys rolled her eyes at her best friend/sister. She got from her seat and stretched her limbs. Now she wished that they stayed in Berlin and the spa (I know I would).

"I'm about to go into the office to make a salad. Do you want one?"

"Yes, make one too. I'll just wipe the counters down before our next rush comes in."

Alys nodded and went to the back to make them both lunch while Risa went about cleaning glass tables. She almost finished wiping down counters when the bell chimed announcing a customer has arrived.

"Welcome to Love to the Eye jewelry. I'll be with you shortly," She said. Risa went to put all the cleaning supplies away and came back to the counter to see Selendrile with his mother, Listria waiting for her to service them.

"Damn, he's here with his mother at least," Risa thought.

"It is happy to see you two again. How may I help you this beautiful evening?" Risa asked more to Listria then Selendrile which he noticed with a raised eyebrow.

"We're good and it' nice to see you again as well. I didn't know you worked here? Where is Alys if you don't mind me asking?" Listria asked surprised of seeing Risa.

"We're here to look at rings," Selendrile answered one of Risa's questions. He didn't want to continue hearing his mother ask question after question towards Risa so he responded to before Listria remembered what she wanted.

"Rings? Oh, a wedding and engagement ring. For Alys, I presume?"

Selendrile nodded to affirm Risa accusations. Risa was quiet for awhile wondering if she should give this man her best friends ring size when she doesn't even know if Selendrile will treat Alys like she should be addressed. Risa didn't trust Selendrile and decided think of something to distract them from this issue. Before she could say anything the bell chimed again and this time it was Una and her boyfriend, Nathan.

"Shit," Risa mumbled under her breath. She didn't want to deal with Una or the guy she was deeply in love with at all today. She hurriedly put on her wig and greeted them in a German accent.

"Hello, how can I help you this evening?"

"HELLO, I WAS JUST LOOKING FOR ANOTHER ACCESSORY TO MY JEWELRY COLLECTION," Una yelled thinking that Risa couldn't understand her.

Selendrile and Listria watched the exchange with shock and horror. It was humorous to Selendrile and Listria was confused. They watched Risa change her appearance when Una came in with a young man, with interest and she motioned them to be quiet which they did and watched the live show. Unknown to them Alys heard and saw everything through the security cameras in the office.

"Why don't you look at our crystal bracelets while I help these two right quick."

"No problem. Come this way Una let's go over here," Nathan motioned Una to the other side of the store. Risa watched him with a sad longing look before diverting her eyes back to her best friends to be mother-in-law and her betrothed.

"Here's what I'm going to do and don't be mad at me Listria, okay. I want you to understand why I'm doing this. I won't tell you Alys ring size," Risa said seriously.

"Why not?" Selendrile asked. He was angry at Risa for not giving him what his mother dragged him to get. She was torturing him he just knew it, and he didn't like being used as a puppet for someone's amusement. Listria was equally upset, but something told her to wait for Risa's reasoning.

"I'd rather you two do something together first before making this big step. So I'm asking you to go on a date with Alys."

Two raised eyebrows and a loud screech were the answer Risa received. Selendrile didn't know what to say about Risa's offer and kept silent. Una, on the other hand, shouted in disgust. Risa excused herself, went around to the other counter and put on a fake smile.

"Is something the matter? Is there a particular bracelet that we don't have or did you see a bug?" Risa asked pretending to be concerned.

"YES, I DO HAVE A PROBLEM. YOUR PRODUCTS ARE FAKE!" Una was accusing. "I SHOULD KNOW BECAUSE MY FATHER OWNS A JEWELRY STORE AND THEY'RE WAY BETTER QUALITY THEN THIS PLACE."

Risa's smile slid right off her face and turned into rage. In the back, Alys was furious and decided to go out and deal with her cousin. She put on her wig and walked out of her office. Selendrile and Listria saw the newcomer come from the back and Selendrile automatically could tell that the woman was Alys. Listria knew that something interesting was going to happen but didn't know that was Alys.

"Was ist los mit all dem Schreien? Risa, gab es einen Raub?" Alys asked.

Risa answered with a hint of venom, "Diese junge Dame verursacht eine Szene, indem sie sagt, dass unser Schmuck gefälscht ist und ihre Väter bessere Qualität als unsere sind."

Alys took a quick glance to her fiancee and his mother then back to her cousin and boyfriend, who looked embarrassed. Nathan was hiding his face from the onlookers and turned away from Una. Una was glad of doing what she was doing. She thought her father would be proud of her for standing up for the fashion world, but she also wanted Selendrile to see how a high of a candidate like herself was a better choice than her pathetic cousin. She didn't care that she was doing that in front of her boyfriend. Alys motioned Nathan to go in her office while she dealt with Una. Nathan took the hint and did what he was told.

"Nathan, where are you going?" Una asked.

"I uh have an order that needs to be checked here that's for my mom so I'll catch up with you later," he said and closed the office door to leave Alys and Risa to deal with Una by themselves.

"Wie können Sie es wagen, mich falsch zu beschuldigen, gefälschte Produkte zu benutzen? Ich sehe, dass Sie Mr. Bollingers Tochter sind. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen etwas Süßes sagen; Könnten Sie vorsichtig sein, wer Sie auch reden, weil ich Ihren Vater für alles, was er hat, verklagen kann. Auch eine andere Sache, die Ihre Dad-Produkte mit gefälschten Metall gemacht werden und dazu führen, dass die Menschen die Haut grün," Alys seethed.

Risa translated to Una, and the look on Una's face was so priceless it took Risa all of her control to not to laugh. Selendrile and Listria chuckled from the display. Una turned to Selendrile and Listria with shock and left the store in haste.

"That was entertaining," Selendrile said. Alys fastly turned to look at him and blushed with embarrassment.

"I better help Nathan, and Risa can you continue helping them out," Alys said and hurriedly walked out. Risa nodded and went back to the ring counter.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yeah, take her out on dates before I can give you her ring size. You have a lot to prove not only to her but me as well."

No words could be said. Listria nodded in understanding behind Risa's reason and gazed towards her son to see of he got what Risa was trying to say, but sadly she found no emotion. Disappointment could be seen in her eyes. Selendrile was confused but upset. Here he was being ordered what to do and to prove his worth to his fiancee's best friend to have Alys. He wanted to be snotty and leave, but his pride wasn't letting him do it. He sighed with defeat. The challenge was accepted, and he was going to get a perfect grade.

"Deal."

**AN:/ Did you guys like the chapter? Risa gave Selendrile an ultimatum and he took the challenge. Alys became a badass in another language, and Nathan is embarrassed by Una's behavior. Wait until next time for what happens next.**

**German translation:**

**Was ist los mit all dem Schreien? Risa, gab es einen Raub?-What's up with all this yelling? Risa, was there a robbery?**

**Diese junge Dame verursacht eine Szene, indem sie sagt, dass unser Schmuck gefälscht ist und ihre Väter bessere Qualität als unsere sind.-This young lady is causing a scene by saying that our jewelry is fake and her fathers are better quality than ours.**

**Wie können Sie es wagen, mich falsch zu beschuldigen, gefälschte Produkte zu benutzen? Ich sehe, dass Sie Mr. Bollingers Tochter sind. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen etwas Süßes sagen; Könnten Sie vorsichtig sein, wer Sie auch reden, weil ich Ihren Vater für alles, was er hat, verklagen kann. Auch eine andere Sache, die Ihre Dad-Produkte mit gefälschten Metall gemacht werden und dazu führen, dass die Menschen die Haut grün.-How dare you falsely accuse me of using fake products? I see that you're Mr. Bollinger's daughter. Let me tell you something sweetie; you might want to be careful who you are talking too because I can sue your father for everything he has. Also, another thing your dad's products are made with fake metal and cause people's skin green.**


	8. Chapter 8

** AN:/ I'm sorry for the late update guys, but I had exams and wanted to rest a bit before updating. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8: He asked me out? On a date?**

"Since you guys are here would you like light salad?" Alys asked.

"What happened to Nathan?" Risa asked with hope coating her voice. Selendrile heard it and wondered why Risa cares or what kind of relationship did Risa, Alys and Nathan have.

"He left through the back with his mother's birthday gift," Alys answered.

"Isn't that the gentlemen that came with your cousin? He looked embarrassed," Listria said.

"He was embarrassed, mother. Um, a small salad," Selendrile answered.

Alys nodded and went to the back once again to finish up making lunch for her, Risa and now her new to be family. When the door closed, Risa turned her attention back to her victims so she could continue with the conditions.

"Since you accepted to the date, where are you going to take her? It has to be in a comfortable atmosphere. I'm not expecting anything romantic on this first date, but I do expect that on the following going on."

"Maybe a walk in through the town and a dinner at a restaurant with an outdoor sitting. It depends on what time during the day," Selendrile honestly said.

"Oh, that's true, but you're taking her out tomorrow," Risa demanded.

Selendrile raised an eyebrow in question. He wanted to rebuke her with the plan but missed the opportunity to because Alys came back carrying a tray with four salads and dressing on the side. She already knew that Risa liked having her dressing on so Alys guessed with Selendrile and Listria. She placed their lunch in front of each person. Risa started pouring the salad dressing and began eating. Selendrile and Listria politely nibbled on the salad slowly while peeking up at Alys often noticing something was wrong. Alys would stab her food with the fork and raise to her half-opened mouth trying not to wince from the pain. She didn't notice them staring at her intently, but Risa did. She knew that Alys was trying very hard not to show the pain she was experiencing from the beating Gower gave her.

"Alys, there is something that needs to be said," Listria said with much seriousness. Alys gazed up and gave her soon to be mother-in-law her full attention. She was nervous about what was so important that the air had to become tense.

"Which Selendrile will take over, right son." Listria devilishly smiled.

Risa stared at the women with new found respect for how she did the opening to Alys. Priceless! Alys' and Selendrile's mouth was wide open from shock and went straight up glare at each other. Selendrile didn't think that he would have to do it at that moment or by putting him on the spot by his now rightfully so evil mother. Alys didn't want to hear anything from the 'pedo' nicknamed husband to be, but on the other hand, somewhat she was curious at the same time.

"Okay well, what is it that you wanted to discuss?" Alys asked Selendrile.

It seemed like Selendrile wasn't paying attention to Alys, but at his mother for putting the spotlight on him again on the same day. 'When did my mom become so evil?' He thought. The silence was becoming more apparent in the room. Risa was enjoying the moment very much but wished that Selendrile would say something instead of looking like a guppy fish. On the outside, Listria was calm as a cucumber, but on the inside, she was fuming at her son not asking his soon to be wife on a date. 'Men, can't they ever do anything besides looking like idiots when put on the spot?' She thought angrily. Alys who was anxious before was getting slightly pissed at Selendrile being so quiet.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Alys demanded; now pissed off at him for ignoring her. He was uncooperative and mumbling under his breath about how evil women are, and it's unfair how they're treating him at the moment. Tired of getting ignored by him, Alys grabbed all the empty plates and began walking to the office.

"URGH. WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME TOMORROW?" Selendrile yelled.

"Wait, wh-crash."

Alys walked into the door, and all the dishes fell on top of her head. She fell on the ground and didn't see Risa or her new family coming over or hear them talking to her. All she heard over and over was Selendrile's voice.

'Did he asked me out? On a date?' wondered Alys fearfully.

**AN:/ I wanted this chapter to be short for a reason. The next one will be longer because I have a little surprise for you all. Now, I have two questions, (1) What is a good first date? (2) Does anyone have a copy of 'why am I always bait?' If you do have a copy of it, then please PM me.**


End file.
